Nancy's Dilemma 2
by skyler12321
Summary: Nancy starts a new adventurer and sets of to find a legendary charm and a thief in Korea but when Nancy gets pulled of in a kidnapping cace when George gets her self kidnapped but Nancy gets her self on the disaster Tran when Nancy's Dad finds out about Nancy being in Korea he calls 911 why is Nancy's Dad freaking out will George be found or will Nancy get dragged off with George?
1. The letter

Nancy's dilemma 2

prologue

Nancy soon receives a letter for a new adventure Nancy soon travels to Korea in search of a charm and a thief in the way Nancy get's pulled into a kidnapping kace when George gets kidnapped Nancy is on a trantrak of disaster when she discovers that her dad knows that she is in Korea her dad soon called 911 to bring her home safe why is Nancy's dad so freaked out will Nancy get out of disaster or will she be hit by the Tran head first. Hey guys i have been working with rave to make this story and i would like if you commented and shared this story so i hope you enjoy Nancy's Dilemma

chapter 1

the letter

"Nancy could you get the door?" "yes Hanna. oh hi got some mail for me?" "yes infarct i do! here you are" "thanks!" Nancy shut the door and tared the letter open "O Hanna come here this" Nancy started to read the letter out loud"dear Nancy Nancy i have a little problem you see i have been getting emails on my phone and they are telling me to get out of my house,and i have been robbed three times now and i have a idea of why they are robbing my house you see my house has a laundry charm in it but on one has found it, it says in a book i found that it could transform one girl into a beautiful girl but only the descendant of the girl who found the charm will become so beautiful it also says that she will be so beautiful every man will love her so people keep trying to buy my house!please can you help me find that thief? "oh that is wonderful chilled!"Hanna exclaimed"oh there's more on the back and Nancy i have already payed for your ticket and one of your friends can come to here is a another" ticket there were two tickets on the back dated for tomorrow"tomorrow! then i haven't a moment to lose!"Nancy got off the couch and ran to the phone Nancy called George and Bess George said yes amazingly fast and Bess studded and said no "what but we need you!" "fine i will come only if there is food" when Nancy got off the phone she sat on a chair waiting for a hour heard three knocks at the door "George and Bess!"Nancy ran to the door and opened it up then greeted them nicely "come in come in"Hanna said as she brought a tray of nicely cut sandwiches and cocoa "you better eat before you go the girls each ate two sandwiches and one cup of cocoa and went to bed "good night guys" Nancy said with a sigh the next morning Nancy was up nice and early "morning sleepiness monster" Nancy said with laughter "five more minutes" "George we have to leave right now!"Nancy then pushed George off the bed"Hey!" "we gotta go George "Nancy dragged George downstairs George got off the floor "Ow! Nancy how strong are you?!" George ran upstairs and got dressed then got in the car with Bess "well then let's be off!" "Bess do you know Korean?" "i know some why?" "Well we don't." Nancy said and started off" what i didn't call my dad!" Nancy exclaimed then swerved off the road "Ow Nancy your dad has said every time that you're OK with going." "your rite Bess i guess"Nancy took a deep breath and got back on the road. Nancy arrived at the Korean airport when she heard someone scream "Help that man stole my purse!" Nancy restated to the voice and saw the man running off she ran after the man and cot up but just when she got up to the man she caught a glimpse of the man then she heard George scream "George!" Nancy ran off back to Bess hwy had been standing there with a blank expression on her face "what happened?" Nancy asked Bess trend and looked into Nancy's eyes and started to cry "two men came and got into a fight with George they hit her with a chair and she was out cold they picked her up and...and."Bess started to cry faster and harder "Nancy she's gone and i couldn't do anything to help i can't go any more i am going home!"Bess cried and tried to walk away but Nancy put her arm in the way "Bess."Nancy said as some tears filled her eyes "it isn't your fault and i need you you're the only one who can speak some Korean and you saw the two men rite Bess?"Bess wiped away her tears and hugged Nancy then Nancy tried to call the police but her phone was missing Bess's phone win't missing too "something tells me this wasn't just a accident."


	2. the gunshot

Nancy heard a voice from a little bit away

"Nancy Nancy!"

Then Nancy saw a girl waving her hand in the air

"Nancy!"

The girl had strde blonde hair she had long thick Jeans and a plaid shirt

she started gasping she and

leaned down and then she looked up at us

"What's with the long faces?"

Bess was still hugging Nancy

with the girl asked the question Bess looked up at her

"G-George s-s-he" Bess hughes Nancy even titer

"George...we think George was kidnapped."

"Oh are you talking about your brown haired friend oh that's horrible let's get you to my mother's house"

she brought them to her car and they got in

Bess was still crying as they started on the road

"so did you two call the police?"

"No our phones went missing."

"Oh then I will call the police station and report this to them."

"Oh we forgot to ask you for your name."

"It's Ahs"

"nice name Ash so how old are you?"

"Oh sorry I am not good at making friends I'm 16."

Ahs called the police and reported the intended.

They soon pulled up the driveway

"wow! This house is amazing!"

Bess looked into the window and walked into the house

there was a big entry it had big silver lining up to the roof and a small step down into a big family room

there was a 31 year old woman in the family room sitting on a couch drinking some tea

"Oh come in come in"

the woman got up but her daughter ran into the family room and forced her back down on the couch

and put her blanket back on her

"mother you're sick please stay on the couch!" "Oh you whrey too much I'm fine."

" no you're not! stay please."

"Nancy please come on in!" Nancy walked in the room and sat on the couch next to her

"what's with that face?"

Nancy then explained what happened and Bess started to cry

"Oh not again Bess we will"

before she finished the phone rang and Nancy ran to the phone and answered it it was the policies

"is this miss Drew?"

The man said

"yes i am."

"Well we found the men and put them in person and we found your phone's" he got cut off

"did you find George!?"

"Uhh that just the thing we didn't…"

Nancy's smile soon faded away

"we can't get anything out of them but we thought that you can could you come to the police station miss drew?"

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Nancy got off the phone and asked for the car keys and she got in the car and drove to the police station

she walk in and saw the men sitting in the cell

"you must be the men who kidnapped my friend."

Nancy stared them in the eyes

"so are you"

"no miss."

"My sources tell me otherwise."

"I'm sorry if we tell you then we will be killed miss."

"You're in a police station you're in no danger so please tell me what happened."

The two men looked at each other

"she was taken from us

we were walking then a car pulled up and a masked man jumped out

and told us not to tell a girl named Nancy Drew or they would kill us and they took your friend and put her in a black car and drove off."

"did you see there lisence plate?"

then suddenly Nancy heard a gunshot lukly no one died but the man was shot in the arm "we need a ambulance!" Nancy yelled out to one of the policemen

he ran over and called the ambulance

"they said they would be here in 1 minute."

"He won't make it Nancy grabbed her Jeans and ripped them and wrapped his arm around with the piece of clothing

the ambulance ran in and took him and put him on a stretcher and Nancy ran in with him

but she saw a piece of paper in his pocket

she grabbed it out of his pocket and read it _Nancy we know you're on the case back off or you will be in the same position as he is in!_


	3. the knife

Nancy was at the em entrance looking at the small piece of paper lost in thought

"how did this get in his pocket."Nancy was thinking

when the light turned green Nancy stood at the door

a doctor came out with a small frown "what is wong?" Nancy said as terrifying words crossed her mind _is he dead? is he dead?_

Nancy looked at the paper one more time

 _will i die too?_ then the doctor spoke.

"he is ok he just shattered his bone and i am afraid he can't speak to anyone right now"

Nancy frowned to.

the doctor then saw the piece of paper in her pocket and grabbed it out

"are you." the doctor froze

"emmly! emmly!" he screamed then a short korean girl walked into the room

"annyeonghaseyo" she said

"Oh sorry she speaks only korean she says at this"

she looked at the paper and gasped she spoke more korean and the doctor translated

"she said that she has seen this writing before it belongs to Revenant- a terrorist organization. She also said that there was a Revenant here at the hospital. he came because he had hit a tree when he used a shotgun he is in room 160."

Nancy ran into the bathroom

and grabbed her scarf out of her purse and a hat

and found a pen she put some freckles on her to make it look a little like someone else

and she put her hair in a bun and put her hat on and put her scarf around her mouth and nose Nancy walk out of the bathroom and across the hall

the door was open Nancy pushed it open

to see a man sitting upward looking at her

"hello."

Nancy walked into the room and sat on a chair next to him

he looked at Nancy it was silent all Nancy could hear was the sound of her heartbeat

"you have really beautiful eyes."

"thank you."

Nancy became more neves and unconf tubul but she managed to control it

"you remind me of a girl."

he pulled out a picture of a girl Nancy recognized it almost immediately _that's me but why does he have it?_ Nancy asked herself

" isn't she beautiful forgot to ask your name and why you're here i haven't seen you before?"

"I am."

Nancy almost said Nancy but she stopped herself

"i am alex and i am here to ask what happened."

"oh ok well i was asked on a mission to shot the man that i was supposed to kill but it missed and only hit him in the arm i hit a tree and broke my arm and was sent to the hospital."

Nancy sighted and got up

"thanks for your time!"

and she walk out and trend to go out she bumped into someone and ran

around the corner but she heard someone talking she pecked around the kroner and listened

then she saw a man exit the room she was in and looked around and ran off to the front door

 _he must have seen me go in_ Nancy thought

then a voice crawled around her neck and into her mind

"well well isn't this the little spy who was in my room?"the voice chilled Nancy to the bone

she slowly turned around trying not to show herself

"so you were the one spying on me was that it? humm."

"yes i was." she was trying not to faint

"you're a pretty good actor and to think i believed you what is your real name?"

"it is what i told you alex."Nancy declared

"hmm ok i can work with that were you going to report this to the police?humm."

Nancy had an idea

"no i am a part of a organisation who kills criminals so back off!"she jerked but no use

"so you came to kill me is that it?"

"not necessarily i came to get some information from you about revenant."

"did you get what you wanted?"

"yes that picture you had." Nancy unwrapped her scarf and took her hat off

"wow brovo brovo you really look like Nancy drew don't you except your freckles"

"i have been trying to make it exact replica of her but each time it has failed."

"well if you aren't here to kill me then i will let you off the hook."he said as he walked off

"oh and if we meet again you won't be so lucky."

as soon as he was gone Nancy sight in relief

"that was really close."

Nancy walked back to her car and sat in it lost in thought for a hour she got up and drove back to the house

"i'm home!"

"Nancy we were worried sick Bess and i were just about to call the police when you came, come set and tell us what happened."

Nancy told them what happened as she ate a cheese sandwich

then Ahs walked in with some caramel chocolate cookies and milk

"well you girls should get going up stars."

ate then Nancy walked upstairs and into her room

she got in to see that someone was standing in her room there was no light so she could not see his face suddenly the door closed behind her

"why hello miss drew."

Nancy trend around to see what the door was locked

"don't try that miss it'll only kill you."

she turned back to the man as he snapped his fingers and a knife was pressed on Nancy's neck Nancy was stiff strate

"haaa much better."the man started to laugh

then a feminine voice said something in korean

"sorry Nancy my assistant only knows korean and no we will not kill her and Nancy someone intercepted a message to you i will leave it with you."

he put a piece of paper on her deck and vanished

Nancy sighted in relief she got into bed and completely for got the letter

the next morning Nancy had thought it was all just a dream but she saw the letter still here she was put back into reality

Nancy got up and read the letter

Nancy you will follow all the instructions we give you or your friend will be killed

don't solve this mystery until the 12 you and your friend will return unharmed if you call the police your friend will be killed you may tell your friends.

Nancy put the letter down then Nancy's phone started to reng

"hello?"

"Nancy come home now."

"you can't just say out of nowhere and take me off the cace George is kidnapped and i can save her!"

"then it is too late Nancy please come home!"

"I will not just leave my friend and have her killed i am sorry dad it too late."

Nancy hung up the phone

and put on a nice pair of jeans and a pink top and headed downstairs

"Nancy come come sit and let eat some food."

Nancy sat on the couch

"not that face again please tell me what is wrong?"Nancy explained what happened

"wait i have an idea!"

Nancy ran upstairs and into her room she saw on her bed the book Marei had mentioned

Nancy sat on her bed thinking about the dream she had last night

it was about a wall and in the wall was a gold keypad and the book

Nancy grabbed the book and spent several minutes reading it but when she got to the end it mentioned the wall Nancy thought it was worth a shot she started to pound on the wall until it was hollow

"humm that's weird."

she pushed on it and to her surprise it open and there was the gold keypad

she tried to remember it in her dream then for numbers came to her 1995 she pressed them in order

and got off her bed when it nudged her she looked under and found a small trap door

she pushed the bed off it and open it up dust was everywhere

she grabbed her flashlight and went in

there was stars down into a small room with a pedestal and a small box on it

she whipped the dust off and opened it up a beautiful necklace was in it

Nancy thought that if she brought it with her she would be tackled on the street

Nancy hide it in her room and went downstairs

"Nancy Ahs wants to take you to the mall to pass time."

"sounds fun let's go."

Nancy got in the car with Ahs and Bess when the pulled up they had a plan they went to the coffee shoppe then the closed store that was big but hey only saw a little before Bess ran to the next store

"cloths so many cloths!"

"bess."

Bess got about 20 pieces of clothing and broke the register and that wasn't even thow that wasn't half of them!

Bess's stomach started to grow

"well then you must be hungry let go to the restaurant."

but Bess saw a shoe store we couldn't stop her she got 5 pairs of shoes

and ordered them we finally ate at a korean restaurant they had letes raps

but not the normal ones you would put meat and bean paste and really good sup was there to Bess about died when she eat some kimchi

we laugh so hard Ahs almost forgot how we got here

we got out and Bess and Ahs needed to use the restroom so Nancy was alone out in the hall when she heard George talking to someone

Nancy ran out of the hall and around the bend and into the restaurant she was just in

but it was dark and she saw a worker knocked out in the restaurant she ran to her and she knelt beside her

then she heard someone behind he

r Nancy trend her head around to see a man standing here

"Why hello there I don't believe we have met."

the man said with a smile but Nancy knew exactly who he was he was the man at the hospital "well I think we have." Nancy said with a smirk

"oh we have tell me i don't understand where did we met?"

"You might kill me if tell you." Nancy said with the same voice from the hospital

"Alex! but how nevermind."

he snapped his fingers and two man grabbed her

"stop! your better then this Troy let her go!"Ahs ran in with Bess behind her

"Ahs you know as well as i know she has to come with me!"

Ahs slapped him

"please let her go."

"ok but don't expect me to let you go on the next one Nancy drew and you do know what will happen? well do you." "yes i do." "huuu ok." Troy snapped his fingers and Nancy was released and Troy walked off

"that was to close Nancy come let's get you and Bess home."

Nancy got in the car and drove off when they got home they noticed that the door was open "Mom!"

Ahs ran in with no sloping her Nancy ran in after her but did not see her mom

she ran into her mom's room and all Nancy could see was a struggle that had happened

Ahs was sitting on the ground crying

"It's ok Ahs we will find her." Nancy saw a small piece of paper in her hand

she hid it in her pocket and got up

"no we won't we can't...George is in the living room."

"What!" Nancy got up "she is!"

"i noticed as i ran in."


	4. no way out

hello guys this has gone a lot faster then i thought so i hope you enjoy!

Nancy ran into the family room

"George!"

Nancy saw that George had a broken leg and she was still awake

"Nancy!" George said with a weak voice "what happened!" "well i was dragged of by two men os i punched them in the face but in their return you know a eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth this time it was a brose for a broken leg anyway i got out of the mess and i tried to track you down and it led me to the mail and i got shoved into a closet by the most annoying guy."

"Troy his name is Troy."

"well after that i found you here."

then it started to pour heavily Bess was still out there it looked like she was hurt

Nancy ran out to get her

"Bess are you ok."

"ya just a little scraped."

Bess and Nancy ran into the house Nancy held her hand to her head

"Bess you have a fever!"

"I don't I feel fine."

"No you do now let's get you on the couch."

Bess got on the couch

and here was a knock at the door Nancy ran over to the door and opened it up

"Nancy you Dad said to give you this letter."

Nancy grabbed the letter and slowly read it

"Nancy I am very worried about you plece come home if not these two men will protect you but if you decide to not stay then we will talk with you home."

"he said what he says Nancy we were ordered to stay with you just in case you see that man again."

Nancy showed them to her room and they shushed her room they read everything and reported to her

"Nancy it's worse than we thought we just read a letter we think you might be trouble so we need to contact the police."

The men contacted the police and one police car came in about a minute with a ambulance for George and Bess

Nancy and Ahs were escorted to the second floor and into their rooms

"your dad has gone way too far."

"I know he's done it several times but never like this!"

Nancy and Ahs had to sleep in the same room because they wanted to keep track of us

an hour past and the girls could not sleep because of all of the noise the police made a few seconds later and it was quiet

Nancy got up and went to the door and opened it

when Nancy got hit on the back of the head and her eye's started to get fuzzy and Nancy became dizzy but she wasn't hit to hard so she could hear what was going on and collapsed to the floor

"she's not out all the way but It well do."

then she was picked up

"wow she's isn't as heavy as i thought!"it was a man's voice she did not know

"No time for fooling around she could get up any time so be ready just in case."

Ahs! Nancy thought and was brought into a car and put down word on the seat and the car started up and drove off

in a minute or two the car stopped and Nancy could move again but she was really weak and was super dizzy

Nancy heard someone talking outside of the car

"so did you bring her."

Then the door sung open and Nancy was pushed to the side so someone could see her from the front

"good and hears your mom."

"Mom!"

Then Nancy was draped onto someone's shoulder Nancy felt pain as it rushed into her and she tried to hold it in but he no tested

"so you're not all the way out are you."

He lade her on the ground and held a cloth to her nose Nancy held her breath but she inhaled some chloroform and became more and more dizzy Nancy's world soon turned black

"wake up sleepy head." Nancy's eye soon opened

"hguu where am I?"

the floor was hard and Nancy's ankle was changed to the wall she couldn't see any further because a man's face was at hers

"hello Nancy."

"Troy!"

"Nancy do you know what this is humm?"

it was the necklaces Nancy noded her head "i don't ."

"wrong answer."

he snapped his fingers again and stood up then a man grabbed her shoulder and stabbed her arm with a netel pain started to shot up to her head

"ahh."

"you see what happens when you mess with us and i bet you are wondering why we need you, you're going to tell us who the descendant is ok and tell the truth."

"i don't know"

"wrong answer!"

then the man did the same exact thing but it hurt even more than last time

"you're smart so you should know."

Nancy sight "my dad might."

"she's got a good point."

the man called her dad and the phone was put to Nancy's head it was her phone

"Nancy is that you i just received a notification from the police saying you were missing and."

then Nancy cut in "dad"Nancy sighted "you know i will be fine."

then he took the phone for her face "Mr. drew hello there i was just complimenting your daughter."

Nancy could hear her dad yelling at him to give the phone back to her

"Mr drew we have reason to believe you know who the descendant your daughter will be rented if you tell us."

Nancy could hear the conversation she heard drew sight and say

"i will tell you if you promise to return her to me."

"you hear that your daddy loves you!" he laughed

"well unless she is the girl"

he laughed again then became silent and turned around and got out of the cell

Nancy had got her chains unlocked with her pin in her hair and her ropes united but not a way out she looked around the room and saw that in the corner she was in there was a window above her

so she slowly scooted up the wall and slowly got to used her heels to smash the glass and slowly got out of the cell

"get her we need her!" Troy ordered

the men got in the cell one grabbed her ankle and started to pull i got her but she kicked him in the face with her heel

"Ow!" Nancy got up and started to the gate

but as she ran they got out of the bilging and started to run at her

then she ran almost out of the gate but someone grabbed her arm and forced her back

"Let me go!"she struggled with him but he held her arm titer

"Ow!" she screamed

the man got closer and closer and she struggled but he tightened on her arm

"so you got the little rascal. that was a good one little girl but i am afraid you're coming with us." two man grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back titer than before and walked to the front door

it was bright with marble

and they brought her to the couch and the two man sat next to her on both sides

"so you tried to escape well very poor choice miss drew we just need you for a little bit and you will be free it's nothing personal." the man was about 26 or 31 he had a brown suit and a black top hat

just then Troy ran into the room with a big smile on his face when he saw Nancy he ran over to the man who was talking to me and wishperd something into his hre

then he smiled at Nancy

"well well seems she's been right under our noses all along bring her to her room."

the men got off the couch and lifted Nancy onto the ground

"we need her out."

they brought chloroform to her nose and Nancy's vivon started to fade and she got dizzy and collapsed to the ground

"she looks cute when she is asleep."

"no time for fooling around let's get her to the her room."

they picked up her up and walk to a dark room and set her on a chair and walk to the entrance and stayed there grading and of course talking

Nancy woke up to the men talking to hear what they were saying she stayed on the chair and listen

"do you think we will see her often?"

"of course not she the girl in the book."

"don't you mean the descendant of the girl in the book." "hey do you remember the time when dad found her mom and killed her on accident."

"hey that's not funny that must have been her mom don't do that."

Nancy's heart skipped a beat _my mom_ Nancy thought as a tear rolled down her cheek and on the floor

there was no ponent on pretending any more just then Nancy heard a voice

"Nancy Nancy!"

it was ned she forgot that Ned was coming to see her in korea but she got dragged into this mess then the door flong open

"grabber her and let's get out of hear." "why what's happening!" "the police found her bracelet on the porch and they started to get suspicious of us and put more chloroforme on her so we don't have to struggle with her." they put more chloroform on her and she fell fast asleep

the last thing she saw was a few police in the room.

 **well that's it for today and i am glad you could take the time to read this story and i own nothing!**


	5. the good end

The ending isn't good but I hope you like it

"Nancy Nancy." Nancy eyes slowly open it looked fuzzy "Nancy thank goodness you're ok." Nancy looked up "Ned!" Ned put his finger to her mouth"shhh."Nancy heard some one out of the dark place it looked like a box with a hole in it she heard footsteps coming closer and closer then they stopped "did you see them?" "no our boss is gonna kill us if we don't find her." "we need that wait."it went quiet and Nancy could see that Ned had something in his hand then the footsteps slowly got quiet "you think the"Nancy put her finger on his lips and noded her head no "uhg, i really thought she was here well let's go." the footsteps slowly went out they got out of the box and Nancy was off following them until she could not follow them any more "there's a hotel let's go." "what happened Ned."Ned was quiet until they got to the front desk "could you call the police." the women spoke korean and give them their room keys they paid her and went to their separate rooms Nancy took a nice warm shower and got on her pink t-shirt and pants she was about to go out when she heard someone outside her room "i can't believe our old boss got beat up by that sluthe girl." "I know right! well bess and george saved her we should have killed them." "ya…" "well we got a new boss!" "ya but Troy is his son after all."the men walked off and Nancy had been slumped on the floor and sat lost in thought then slowly dazed off to sleep Nancy woke up and looked at the clock it was in the afternoon Nancy got off the floor and remembered what happened she ran to the elevator when two big men walked out and Nancy ran into the elevator pushing them to the side she got in the cramped room but when she got in everyone stopped and stared at her she finally got to the 1st floor and ran to Ned who was talking to someone "Ned" Nancy ran to Ned and saw a man in a black suit and brown hair she ran to Ned and saw the man's face his eyebrows shot up and stared at her "why hello miss drew."he said as she sat on the chair next to Ned when Nancy got a perfect view of the man her eyebrows shot up to he was the man responsible for her kidnapping "hello again."Ned who had been staring at him asked the question "Nancy you know him." Nancy slowly got off the chair and nudged Ned to get up "we really need to go." he grabbed her arm "no no i insist." "i'm sorry we were just going." "oh well it was nice seeing you."Nancy grabbed Ned's arm as she looked back the two men were talking it looked like Troy Nancy got to her room and plopped on her bed "what happened back there!" Nancy started to hold her shoulder in pain "what's wrong." Ned ran to her and knelt beside her Nancy explained what happened with her kidnappers "oh i'm sorry i couldn't get there sooner!" Ned apologized for his bad mood and got off the floor "i got someone to call the police for us and they are coming to pick us up at the." Ned got cut off by the door and he ran to it "Ned is Nancy there." "yes and she is all right Nancy George and Bess are here."Bess and George ran in with a policeman at the front door and hugged Nancy, Nancy told them everything "well at least you're here not over there."Bess said and everyone laughed and had fun until there was a knock at the door"i'll get it."George ran to the door and opened it up and in came in the man from the cafeteria Nancy shot up from her chair George ran in with him and sat next to Nancy "who is this guy."George whispered to Nancy, Nancy didn't get to answer because Troy walked in she then felt really nervous but they can't do anything if a policeman is here Nancy thought "I think you all have it under control." the policeman said and walked out 2 against 4 if they attack we got them but why are they here Nancy thought "Nancy have you met my son Troy." "yes."Nancy said uncomfortably "oh i'm sorry i didn't tell you my name it's Bron." he's the guy in my recent mistry Nancy's dilemma!"are we bothering you?" "n…" "yes yes you are!" "George!" "oh we are i'm sorry we will be going now." Bron Walked out of the room and said goodbye to nancy kissing her hand "Well that was close…" Nancy sighed in relief Nancy yawned and said goodnight to the girls and leyd in her bed thinking of their visit "I wonder what they were doing here?" Nancy questioned herself Nancy fell fast asleep The next morning nancy woke up in a daze Nancy looked up "What im in my room…?' Nancy was surprised but she thought deeply about it "...i guess it was all just a dream" Nancy was right her dream somehow seemed surprisingly real to her "It's still the 17"

Thanks for reading i know it wasn't a good ending but i hope you like it! 


End file.
